


My reward is...you, Tamaki.

by mattieleaf



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Older!Tamaki, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Reward Sex, Sougo is 18 - so no underage sex!, Younger!Sougo, a bit fluff, ageswap au, bit heavy language, blowjob, dominant!Tamaki, little horny Souchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattieleaf/pseuds/mattieleaf
Summary: 🦋 Dear Butterfly - MEZZO Exchange Fanfiction 🦋💙💜💙💜AgeSwap AU:Sougo (18 years old)Tamaki (21 years old)If you'll be a good boy, you'll get a reward.Those were the words that kept him going for the past month. The words that made all the suffering worthwhile. Sougo did not know how else he would have survived the intense studying, the lack of fresh air and most importantly of physical contact with Tamaki...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	My reward is...you, Tamaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MEZZO MEZZO day, RoseNiji 💙💜  
> Hope you'll like your spicy TamaSou AgeSwap fanfiction (*´∀`*)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> \- No English native speaker here - wording might be awkward, please bear with me (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ  
> \- Sougo is already 18 years old - so it is basically no underage sex (but still please be aware!)  
> [Midterm exams in Japan are either in July or December - so it is Sougo's last school year]  
> \- This fanfiction is **purely** smut  
> \- Thoughts = sentences written in italic
> 
> Please enjoy ♡＾▽＾♡

_If you'll be a good boy, you'll get a reward_.

Those were the words that kept him going for the past month. The words that made all the _suffering_ worthwhile. Sougo did not know how else he would have survived the intense studying, the lack of fresh air and most importantly of physical contact with Tamaki. 

Midterm exam season hit Sougo in the face like Tamaki's King Pudding plush filled with stones instead of fluffy cotton. He never struggled with studying, and his scores were far above average, but still, after the huge changes in his life during the last months, Sougo could not really _focus_ on anything other than... _you know_. But, could someone blame him?! He was young, he was in love, he was _needy_. 

And if anybody with eyes in their head and a well-functioning........... _brain _would look at the same wonderful person as he did every day, they could not help it as well. They would instantly be drawn to Tamaki, to his beautiful face, his way too childish but cute and _not at all _age appropriate behaviour – just towards his whole being. Only thinking about him, made Sougo blush instantly and his body shiver from anticipation. His thoughts would linger on every touch they had already shared, every kiss he could still feel on his lips and every sweet exchange they had experienced. And then BAM – focus on studying gone, Sougo.exe stopped working and could only think about making love with Tamaki. Stupid brain, stupid body, stupid heart.____

___Therefore, he really started to get desperate or rather indifferent about school and passing his tests. He wanted to devour every intimate moment with Tamaki – and they needed to do that because those _alone_ moments were more than rare. Living in a shared house with all of your group members did not really give you _privacy_ – especially for stuff like _this_. And they only started dating two months ago, which meant they were still in the phase where exploring each other bodies, wanting to have constant physical and emotional contact was top priority. So, Sougo had already accepted his “I will fail those tests” fate, but Tamaki had other plans. As far as he was concerned, he had to act as the responsible adult here (because _obviously _he was **older**?!). And as hard as it would be for him as well, because he reeeeeally loved loving Sougo, he came up with an awesome plan to motivate his younger significant other. ___ _ _

___“If ya pass all of your tests with distinction, ya'll get something from me 's a reward. Anything ya want~”, Tamaki whispered in Sougo's ear while lying on the bed beside him, his arms around the other's waist, “So be a good boy 'nd study, Sou-chan~”_ _ _

___That promise sparked the flames in Sougo and his long-lost motivation instantly came back. He already had in mind _what_ he would ask for as a reward. And he was **so** overly excited for it. Sougo would not only make Tamaki proud... _ _ _

__The road to redeeming his reward was a long and painful one though – a one month long one to be precise. His daily schedule repeated itself nearly every day: Going to school – coming home – grabbing a small bite to eat – locking himself into his room to study – sleep – wake up – going to school..._ _

__Sometimes they had small appearances as IDOLiSH7, sometimes they even ate together as a group, but Tamaki and Sougo never shared a moment of privacy during this time. The only interaction they had was through RabbitChat and it mostly consisted of Tamaki sending “Cheering on you~” King Pudding sticker and asking if Sougo would eat and drink enough. Sougo knew that he did that to not distract him from studying any further and he felt even more loved and cared for because of it. Tamaki really was incredibly considerate – maybe sometimes his maturity did really come through?_ _

__Nevertheless, for Sougo being apart was getting more and more difficult per day – he was barely holding it together. Everything in him craved being near Tamaki. Only hearing his voice, feeling his fingertips on his skin would be enough...but he had to be strong. For himself, for Tamaki and especially for _his_ reward. _ _

__And somehow, he made it through. The long-awaited day arrived: the announcement of the test results._ _

__“Please let them be good, please let them be good, please let them be good...”, Sougo was mumbling these words like a mantra to himself, folding his hands in front of his face as he was standing right before the pinned sheets._ _

__“Praying won't change your results, Osaka-san. You either failed or succeeded.”, Iori let out an exasperated sigh and pushed Sougo's hands down so that he could _look_ at the actual results, “I know your hormonal balance is going crazy but please get a grip.” _ _

__Sougo yelped at the sudden touch from his classmate and lost his balance for one second. But luckily for him, Iori caught him before he could have hit the ground._ _

__“Osaka-san, please. Is your sex deprivation affecting not only your mental but also your physical state?”_ _

__“Iori-kun------!”, Sougo's face instantly turned to a dark shade of red, his lips were trembling and he waved his arms all over the place. How could Iori – of all people – say something like this so blatantly?! Even if it was the undeniable truth, but they were at **school**. _ _

__“Just stating the facts. Now will you please check your results, so that we can go home and you start being normal again?”, Iori nonchalantly let go of Sougo, after nearly being hit several times by the arms of this mess of a person, and shoved him towards the board again, “So---?”_ _

__At first, Sougo instinctively squinted his eyes but honestly? He also was eager to _know_ his results, to know if this horror month was worth it and if he finally would get his reward from Tamaki. Just thinking about Tamaki and what they were soon going to do, made him nearly burst from excitement. … … Fine, he was ready to check the results. Sougo slowly opened his eyes and started to scan the lists for his name. _Found it_. The final score was... _ _

__“98 out of 100?! How in the name of sanity did I manage that?!”, he shouted but covered his mouth with his hands in the next moment to not scream (and cry) of sheer happiness. He did it. He succeeded with distinction. He fulfilled his part of the deal._ _

___I will get my reward now. I can finally be with Tamaki again._ _ _

__“WHAT? How? Your score is higher than mine----I...I have to study even harder from now on...”, Sougo heard Iori behind him gasp and murmur to himself, but it sounded so distant to him that he could not really tell what his classmate was actually saying. Sougo's eyes were still focused on the numbers written beside his name and his ears were filled with the extremely loud beating of his heart._ _

__After some more moments of standing in the empty corridor in total silence, Sougo's brain and motor abilities finally started to function again and his feet already moved in the direction of the school's exit. He had to see Tamaki now._ _

__“Sorry Iori-kun. I have to hurry. I need to go home. Cannot waste any more time. Please continue with >Plan: Triple X<. Thank you!” _ _

__Sougo was already out of sight before Iori could answer or even agree to the instructions._ _

__“Seriously...this guy...”, Iori sighed heavily while massaging his temples with his fingers, “Good for you that we are such close friends, Osaka-san…Well then, let's inform the others.”_ _

__He took his mobile phone out from his pocket and started to type RabbitChat messages. Iori hoped that everything would work out for Sougo – he deserved it. He really studied hard and on top of that, he was Iori's closest friend._ _

__“I do wish this mess of a person all the luck and happiness in the world...”, a smile started to spread across Iori's face as the positive responses from all the other members came in one after another._ _

__

__

__Plan: Triple X. The master plan. The plan where Iori made sure that no one except Sougo and Tamaki was at home until the next morning. Normally Sougo would not so easily ask someone for help and _especially_ not for such an embarrassing matter, but this time he had to bite the bullet. He had to be fierce and determined for his own sake. Funny how loving someone could really change you into the best version of yourself. To voice your own desires and needs. Something that Sougo never did or rather never dared to do. But since he met Tamaki, he could finally be himself without any restraints as he was filled with so much energy and love. _ _

__Those thoughts made Sougo's feet move even faster and his vision of the world around him blur. He wanted to be home this instant, he wanted to dive into Tamaki's strong and loving arms, to feel his warmth, to smell his scent._ _

___Just around the corner...just...this one...corner._ _ _

__There it was. The door to their dorm. Sougo made it, he finally reached it. Before entering, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself a little bit. He neither wanted to sprang it on Tamaki, nor did he want to look so extremely desperate. Sougo rather wanted to smoothly and _sexy_ ask for his reward – and not like a deprived hormonal teenager. He wanted Tamaki to be the needy one. And in his head, it all worked out great – so please in reality too. _ _

__Sougo slowly opened the door and entered the house, “Hello! I am home.”_ _

__He tried to sound as indifferent as possible, not giving away that he actually passed his tests. As Sougo reached down to remove his shoes, he heard someone approaching with loud and fast footsteps._ _

__In the next moment, he already saw Tamaki standing in front of him, his hair in a messy ponytail, wearing his sweater with teddy bear pattern and loose sweatpants._ _

___So...sexy._ _ _

__A very big and happy smile spread across Tamaki's face because his beloved Sougo was finally home again. This sight caused Sougo's eyes to sparkle, his heart beat to quicken so harshly that he thought he would faint. And on top of that, his feet got all wobbly._ _

__“Welcome home, Sou-chan~!”, Tamaki said in such a warm tone that it sent sparks down Sougo's spine and filled him with utter giddiness. Tamaki missed him too – he could feel it._ _

__Before Sougo could answer though, he felt two strong arms around him, pulling his body so close to Tamaki's that his nose was instantly filled with his scent. Now he was tongue tied. It felt like every word he wanted to say to Tamaki, every plead, every sweet promise, was stuck in the back of his throat, refusing to be voiced at all. The only thing his body did reflexively, was to clung his fingers at Tamaki's sweater and bury his face even more into his chest._ _

___I missed him...I missed being with him so much..._ _ _

__Tamaki smirked at this so extremely cute reaction of his younger lover. Sougo still was a kid after all._ _

__He started to caress Sougo's back while still keeping their bodies as close together as possible._ _

__“I missed ya, Sou-chan~ But now everything will go back to normal again, right? Y'are a free sprout now~”, Tamaki chuckled and tried to wiggle Sougo's little hair-sprout with his own nose._ _

__How Tamaki craved to talk, touch, caress, tease and just be with Sougo. This month was way too long and way too unnecessary. Stupid school with their stupid tests – keeping his boyfriend away from him. Tamaki knew why he never liked school at all._ _

__Sougo flinched a bit as his hair was touched, but not because he did not like it, but rather because he was so excited feeling such contact again. Finally, his vocal cords seemed to function again, but his mouth was way too close to Tamaki's body that it came out more like a murmur._ _

__“I want a kiss...”_ _

__Embarrassment instantly hit Sougo – he could literally feel his face burn up._ _

__“Huh? Watcha say, Sou-chan? Ya need to speak louder and not 'gainst my sweater. Wanna hear your voice too, ya know~”, Tamaki, somewhat reluctantly because he really enjoyed being so close to Sougo, pushed him a little bit away from his body and looked straight into his eyes, “So, come again?”_ _

__Tamaki knew that whatever Sougo had said, must have been something totally embarrassing for him – his face was red like a tomato and his eyes were a bit watery. He had _definitely_ voiced his desires. Tamaki already knew all of his quirks – Sougo was not able to hide anymore. _ _

__Sougo could not avoid Tamaki's azure coloured eyes. They magically drew him in and kept him prisoner. His fingers started to tremble while still holding on to Tamaki and he subconsciously bit his bottom lip._ _

__He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and repeated his request a little louder but not less sheepishly, “I—I, uhm I would like a _Welcome Home!_ Kiss...”. _ _

__What happened to his plan of being smooth and sexy?! He rather sounded like a 10-year old child. How should Tamaki ever see Sougo as an equal lover if he continued acting like this?_ _

__As unwanted as this behaviour was from Sougo's side, Tamaki's heart nearly stopped for a moment because of it._ _

___So...unbearably cute..._ _ _

__He had to challenge his inner strength – this one month was not only straining for Sougo, but maybe even harder Tamaki. He had his needs and desires too. Jerking himself off while thinking of touching Sougo, was clearly not the same as actual physical heated body contact. Tamaki was at the edge of losing his composure. But he did not want to rush things. As much as he wanted to just grab Sougo, throw him on his bed and rip off his clothes – Tamaki did not want to be seen as a horny, sex driven man. But if Sougo _insisted_ on being kissed, who was he to decline this bittersweet wish? Tamaki had to take the bait. _ _

__Without saying another word, Tamaki gently put one hand on Sougo's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, while the other hand was resting at the other's waist. Sougo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to minimize the space between them by standing on tiptoe. The next thing he felt were Tamaki's soft lips on his own and his tongue already asking for entrance. Sougo immediately indulged into it, letting Tamaki's sweet taste fill him up and his tongue caressing Sougo’s in the most sensual way. He could feel Tamaki's greed. A small moan escaped Sougo during the kiss, which made Tamaki intensify the grip on Sougo's body, pushing their lower parts even further together._ _

__Another moan from Sougo. This position made the already hard bulk in his pants press against Tamaki's pumping, hot crotch. If this would continue any longer, he might come only from kissing and the pressure against his erection. Sougo tried to wriggle himself out and grasp for air, but Tamaki would not let him escape at all. His tongue continued to hungrily move against Sougo's, determined to go on as long as he still had some breath left. The feeling of utter pleasure was flowing through both of their bodies._ _

__After hearing some more small groans from Sougo, Tamaki smirked a little bit and nibbled at the other's bottom lip, before breaking the kiss – breathless. Sougo let himself fall against Tamaki, breathing heavily. His legs were all wobbly and his head dizzy. His surroundings started to spin._ _

__Tamaki tried to support Sougo's body as best as he could under his own condition – he felt somewhat light on his feet as well. Which was not surprising at all, considering he just woke up from a nap and the next thing he did, was sprint to the door like an idiot and kissing his boyfriend until they both were out of breath._ _

__Did he regret it? Not one bit._ _

__Tamaki put one of his large hands on Sougo's head to affectionately pet his hair._ _

__“Sorry for that, Sou-chan~ Seems like a reeeeeally missed kissing ya. Might went a little overboard there. Ya'lright?”_ _

___Oh_ how Sougo was alright. He was more than alright to be completely honest. He felt as if he had died and went straight to heaven – a Tamaki heaven. His heartbeat was so fast, his face was burning, his whole body wanted to be filled up with Tamaki's need. Maybe this was the right time to ask for his reward? _ _

__Sougo pushed himself a little bit away from Tamaki, shook his head and smiled, “I am fine. No need to worry. I---I still have to tell you my results though.”_ _

__“Naaaaah~ Scores don't matter~ The important thing is that cha didn't fail, 'm I right?~”, Tamaki took Sougo's still flushed face into both of his hand and squished it, “Y'tried your best and that's it~”_ _

__Tamaki wanted to make Sougo feel appreciated not for his grades, but for his efforts alone. But...why was he looking so displeased now? Was...he pouting?! Tamaki blinked a few times in total confusion, still holding Sougo's face in between his hands but he could see his eyebrows twitching and his forehead wrinkling. Did he say something wrong?_ _

__Then, with one swift movement, Sougo made one step back, releasing himself from Tamaki's grip, and angrily stared at him. What did he mean with “Scores don't matter”?! Did he already forget his promise?! Not that he wanted to fail his tests, but Sougo did study his ass off to pass with extinction – to be rewarded._ _

__“Sou-chan? A-Are ya mad? What happened?”, Tamaki did not understand this change of mood at all. One moment earlier, they were kissing and now...there was this dead silence. Suddenly a thought hit him, making him feel bad for what he had said earlier. Concern spread across his face._ _

__“Can it be...did ya fail?!”_ _

__“...”_ _

__“Sou-chan, sorry! Did not mean to put pressure on ya. Just never thought that someone as clever as ya could ever fail---”_ _

__“I did NOT fail my tests”, Sougo sharply cut him off and sighed heavily. Tamaki really did forget about their promise. Why...did it even surprise him? Sometimes he wondered who of them actually was the older one. It was the same with their performances and appointments as “MEZZO”. Tamaki forgot stuff all the time. Why did Sougo really think that this would be any different? Maybe because it only involved both of them personally. But apparently, he was wrong._ _

__“Then why---?”_ _

__There they were. Tamaki's puppy eyes. The reason why Sougo could never stay mad at his partner for forgetting stuff, for being an irresponsible adult most of the time, for being dense in important situations like this._ _

__“Did you forget about the _promise_ you gave me? About my reward for passing my tests with extinction? Because **surprise** , I really accomplished that. Seriously, your brain sometimes.”, Sougo said in a disgruntled tone while already starting to move past Tamaki. _ _

__Normally he would not react so harshly to Tamaki's oblivion, but Sougo was exhausted, both mentally and physically. And...especially sexually. He did not know that being sexually unsatisfied would affect him so much. What did Tamaki do to him? Why was this kind abstinence taking such a heavy toll on his self-control?_ _

__Still in deep thought about his childish, yet still loveable boyfriend, Sougo suddenly felt a strong grip on his forearm. He could not move any further and was stopped in his tracks. Sougo turned back into Tamaki's direction, where he was met with a very serious and kind of sad expression on the other's face._ _

__Sougo’s assumption kind of hurt Tamaki's feelings. Yes, he was an idiot. Yes, he was stubborn and forgot a lot of things. Yes, he was not the easiest person to work with. But there was one thing, **no** _one person_ , where he never ever would dare to forget anything, he said to them. _ _

__“'Course I did not forget about my promise, but would’ve rewarded ya either way, Sou-chan. Or what did ya think the kiss was for?”, Tamaki drew Sougo closer again, not planning to let go of his arm at all. He could feel Sougo's body stiffen and his eyes searching for somewhere else to look at, trying to avoid Tamaki's._ _

__“T-This was not the reward I was asking for!”, he blurted out with a shaky voice._ _

__“But ya said, that'cha wanted a kiss? Even made it an extremely horny one for ya.”_ _

__That was it. Sougo cheeks burned with embarrassment and still a bit of anger (for his own actions but for Tamaki's denseness as well). He tried to release his arm from Tamaki's grip, but without success. Sougo's thoughts were all over the place, his well-elaborated plan possibly ruined and his reward maybe already redeemed with the wrong action. Sougo was getting a little bit desperate. He needed to get it right._ _

__“N-N-N-NO! I wanted to ask for something different! This is not fair, I wasn't aware!”, Sougo finally looked straight at Tamaki again, with probably the most pleading look he ever managed to make on his face._ _

__“Ya sometimes really still act like a child, Sou-chan~!”, Tamaki let out an extremely loud laugh, while removing his hand from Sougo's forearm. Tamaki loved every side of Sougo – especially when he showed his true emotions. And it was nice to be reassured sometimes that Tamaki was the older one in this relationship._ _

__“Excuse me?!”, Sougo pouted._ _

__What was Tamaki implying? Or rather what was he thinking changing the subject so bluntly?! The reward story was not finished!_ _

__“Ahahaha your pouting‘s way too cute~”_ _

__Before Sougo could come up with a cocky reply, Tamaki already had him in his arms, breathing a kiss on his lips. This made Sougo totally back up and just enjoy the moment. Why was he so easily swayed by this stupid man? This was not good at all. But yet........if felt so incredibly right._ _

__Tamaki hummed in appreciation after the kiss, touching Sougo's nose with his own, and then smirked._ _

__“So, to make ya stop pouting and being _actually_ rewarded, tell the generous Tamaki-sama what little Sou-chan truly wan---OUCH!” _ _

__Sougo lightly punched Tamaki in his stomach, making him writhe at the sudden impact, but already laughing in the next moment._ _

__“Y're a meanie, Sou-chan. But seriously, please tell me what ya really want now~ I'm all ears~”_ _

__Tamaki took Sougo's hand, intertwining their fingers. Whatever Sougo would tell him, he would try to fulfil it as best as he could._ _

__A short moment of silence._ _

__Sougo had to tackle his everything to not faint because of the sheer excitement and nervousness that was circulating again through his whole body. His fingers trembled slightly between Tamaki's. After taking what felt like one thousand deep breaths, Sougo declared his wish with a strong and clear voice – mainly because he had to push his own confidence too._ _

__“I---I want to be in charge.”_ _

__Sougo stared directly into Tamaki's eyes, increasing the grip on their holding hands as well. He had to act determined and strong. He had to show Tamaki that he was sure what he was asking for and that he could manage. But...the questioning look on Tamaki's face, made him loose a bit of his composure._ _

__“Of---?”_ _

__Sougo punched him again with his free hand, before closing in and nibble at Tamaki's bottom lip. **Now** he had to understand. _ _

__“Are you playing dumb? In charge of it. I want you to allow me anything I want to do or want _you_ to do to _me_.” _ _

__Sougo could not have worded it any more obvious than _this_. But still, he did not receive the response he was hoping for. _ _

__“We can't. What if the others come home while we're doing _it_ ”, Tamaki shook his head with a disappointed expression on his face. _ _

__Obviously, Tamaki's body was aching for the touch as much as Sougo's. He wanted to feel Sougo's skin on his own, to let his fingers wander over Sougo's wonderful figure, to devour him as whole – to make sweet, sweet love to him. Still, the situation was too risky. Their fellow members knew about their relationship and they accepted it, but nevertheless Sougo and Tamaki should not be so inconsiderate towards them. Normally Sougo was the strictest about that topic. Maybe he could not think straight anymore after this month of stress? Then, Tamaki had to be the “bad one” this time._ _

__“But---”, Sougo exclaimed, grabbing Tamaki's sweater._ _

__“No _Buts_ , Sou-chan.”, Tamaki gently shoved Sougo away, letting go of his hand as well. _ _

__This rejection hurt Tamaki's heart more than he anticipated, especially because he neither liked not keeping a promise but more than that, he did not like to disappoint Sougo. He hoped that he would not be too angry or sad about it. Surprisingly, Sougo did not cave in at all – what Tamaki did not know was that he had it all planned out. He would not take a “No” for an answer._ _

__“You promised, Yotsuba-san!“, Sougo made a step towards Tamaki, hands balled into fists._ _

__Tamaki let out a disgruntled sound and made one step back again. He would not easily give in either, but being called _that_ by Sougo made his stomach turn. _ _

__“... Already told ya that I don't like ya calling me that, Sou-chan. Call me _Tamaki_ ” _ _

__“No. I won't. Not until you listen to me and keep your promise. Yo-tsu-ba-san”, Sougo grinned slyly and emphasized the name even more._ _

__“You little---”_ _

__Tamaki lost his temper. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Sougo by his collar. This little cocky kiddo. How was he talking to his elder?! He was really pushing it too far._ _

__Sougo gulped, not because he was intimidated by Tamaki, but rather because he was so aroused by this superior behaviour. It made Tamaki look so extremely sexy and...to be honest, Sougo liked to be dominated by him. It was one of his secret kinks. He could literally feel the pressure building up in his pants again._ _

___No, I have to focus on convincing Tamaki-san! Even if I have to be a little pushy._ _ _

__“The others won't be here until tomorrow. Iori-kun took care of it. We have the dorm to ourselves. For the _whole_ night.”, Sougo released the collar of his jacket from the other's grip and seductively traced Tamaki's upper body with his fingers, only stopping for a moment at his waistband, playfully pulling at it, before palming Tamaki's crotch. _ _

__Tamaki winced for a second and let out a pleasured sigh. _Fine_. Sougo won. It seemed that he thoroughly planned everything and he studied hard during the last weeks. He really deserved a reward for it. Tamaki could just not refuse Sougo anymore, especially because he could feel his own cock screaming for attention. His whole-body aching from utter lust. _ _

__Tamaki kind of aggressively leaned down and desperately forced his way into Sougo's mouth, devouring his tongue with his own. Their bodies were pressed together again without even one centimetre between them. They both needed it so badly. They could no longer withstand each other._ _

__Tamaki broke the kiss for a little bit, just to be able to whisper breathlessly into Sougo's ear, “Fine...you won, Sou-chan. Ya in charge today~”_ _

__“Glad to hear that, _Tamaki_ ”, in Sougo's opinion, Tamaki deserved to be recompensated a bit as well. _ _

__Hearing Sougo finally say his name, made Tamaki lose the last shred of self-control he still had. He swiftly swept Sougo off his feet, carrying him in his arms – in the direction of Tamaki’s bedroom._ _

__The door to his room was wide open, making it easy for them to enter. Sougo had his arms wrapped around Tamaki's neck, his head snuggled against his collarbone. Then he changed his position a bit to be able to nibble teasingly at the other's earlobe. Tamaki let out a small sigh in response. Sougo exactly knew that Tamaki's earlobes were one of his most sensitive spots and that it would stimulate him even more._ _

__“Hnggg, Sou-chan, wait a bit. Let me put ya down first.”, Tamaki nearly stumbled over his own feet as the growing desire made his head spin. He put Sougo down a bit awkwardly but steadily. The younger boy really made Tamaki go crazy. He needed to at least regain some of his composure, trying to get the upper hand back._ _

__Sougo did not leave Tamaki much time for rally though – he had other plans. One of Sougo's hands immediately wandered under Tamaki's sweater, tracing his abdominal muscles, while the other was resting on his butt, squeezing it from time to time._ _

___I want him naked..._ _ _

__Tamaki gritted his teeth and buried one of his hands into Sougo's soft hair. _God_ how he loved being touched by Sougo. But Tamaki did not want to take only the side role in this play. Sougo did not tell him to hold back, only that he should do what Sougo _wanted_. And he definitely wanted to be _touched_ by Tamaki. He slammed both of his hands down on Sougo’s butt, pressing the other’s whole lower body closer his own. The feeling of Tamaki’s erection against his, made Sougo moan with utter pleasure. He just wanted to fuck so badly. He needed to finally proceed with his plan – he needed to spice things up. _ _

__Sougo used his one hand, which was still exploring Tamaki’s upper body, to forcefully push him on the bed. Tamaki did not expect anything like that to happen – therefore he was not prepared at all and let out a short yelp sound as his butt hit the sheets. Tamaki stared up at Sougo in confusion but as well _excitement_. What did this one month without physical contact cause in Sougo? He never was this blunt and straightforward – not that Tamaki minded this behaviour at all. Sougo had this utter sexy and seductive expression on his face. Tamaki wanted more of it. He wanted to experience this new side of his boyfriend. _ _

__Sougo did not take his eyes off Tamaki even for one second as well – he wanted to see every reaction. Sougo started with getting rid of his jacket. Then he fiddled with his tie, while tracing the shape of his own lips with his index finger – mouth half open, his violet eyes flickering._ _

__“Sou-chan, so needy~”, Tamaki gulped heavily, his chest swelling slightly with each shallow breath, not knowing how long he would be able to endure _this_. Just as he wanted to stretch his arms out to heave Sougo on him, Tamaki felt a piece of cloth around them, binding them together. _ _

__“Whoa…whoa…whoa----Sou-chan!”, Tamaki stared blankly at the tie around his wrists, making him unable to do _anything_ with his hands, “What---?” _ _

__Sougo smirked triumphantly, leaning in closer to Tamaki and ran his fingers through his wonderful blue, smooth hair._ _

__He whispered into Tamaki's ear, “I told you, I want you to let me do _anything_ I want tonight. That means I need to make some precautions to not be interrupted.” _ _

__Sougo’s hot breath against his skin, his chained hands and his screaming erection – Tamaki felt like he would burst any second, his vision already starting to turn blurry._ _

__“Well then, _Tamaki_ -san. Let me show you something _good_.” _ _

__Sougo bit down on his lip, unbuttoning his shirt and threw it away in the next moment. Another loud gulp from Tamaki. Sougo’s cheeks were deep red, his heartbeat was so fast, but he could not back up now. He wanted it like that – he wanted to be in charge of things _once_. Sougo wanted to show Tamaki that he was just as mature as the older man – just as determined. There Sougo stood, half-naked in front of his older lover, ready to make the next step. He moved closer to Tamaki, went down on his knees and positioned himself between the other’s legs. _ _

__Tamaki secretly hoped for this exact to thing to happen. Sougo was so talented in sucking Tamaki off. He happily closed his eyes and raised his hip a bit to help Sougo to tug both his sweatpants and boxers down. The cool air hitting his penis caused Tamaki’s body to shiver, his hands were _desperate_ to touch something. But the tie prohibited that. _Shit_. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Sougo’s neck as the other did not miss out on anything. His lips were already closing around Tamaki’s cock, taking his whole length deep, sliding sensually up and down with his tongue – especially caressing the _one spot_. _ _

__Tamaki threw his head back, loud and needy moans escaping him as his hips started to move in sync with Sougo’s sucking. Not any longer – Tamaki could not hold back anymore. The pauses between his groans became shorter, he could feel himself reaching his climax. His cock was twitching inside of Sougo’s mouth._ _

__“Sou-chan, s-slow down, or else ‘m gonna cu---hng", he could not finish his sentence though as he came hard into the other’s mouth. His breathing was still heavy but soon got more relaxed again._ _

__Sougo released Tamaki’s cock with a lewd _pop_ , swallowing all of the remaining sperm and licking his lips hungrily. Tasty. He moved his head a bit up to get a good look at Tamaki’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips a bit swollen and his eyes still half-lidded as he gazed down at Sougo as well – their eyes met. _ _

__“Ya know…that’cha ‘mazing, Sou-chan”, Tamaki grinned with satisfaction, trying to somehow touch Sougo’s back with his fingers – which was nearly impossible because of this stupid tie._ _

__Still, he could hear Sougo react to the awkward touch – a little sigh coming from the younger boy. Tamaki finally wanted to do _something_ as well. Being at the receiving end was nice and all, but not his cup of tea. He wanted to make Sougo cry out with lust. He moved his arms back up, letting Sougo properly, albeit a bit shaky, stand up. Tamaki’s eyes were fixated on the other’s swollen crotch. Sougo would need a helping hand for _this_ – a hand that Tamaki would gladly lend him. _If_ he could. He waved his chained arms. _ _

__“Sou-chan, would’cha---?”_ _

__Instead of responding to Tamaki’s plea in any way, Sougo slowly got rid of his own trousers, yet leaving his underwear on. Then he moved to Tamaki’s cupboard next to the bed and opened the first drawer._ _

___There it should be... Got it!_ _ _

__Tamaki’s eyes were following him the whole time, a bit afraid of what Sougo had planned and whether his arms would stay chained like this. He could not stand this at all. He needed to **give** as well. What was Sougo even searching for--? What did Tamaki have in this drawer? … Wait a minute, he wouldn’t--? _ _

___Oh yes_ , Sougo would. He pulled out the _lube_ and gave Tamaki a cunning look. _ _

__Did Sougo really plan to prepare himself? No. No. No. NO. Tamaki wanted to do that. He wanted to hear the moans, which he loved to be responsible for, Sougo’s nails digging into his flesh as he was pushing another finger in, his pleas to hurry up._ _

__“Sou-chan, don’t cha dare. Unleash me right now!”, Tamaki snarled through his teeth, while standing up from the bed to reach his significant other quickly. The whole situation got out of control. And to top it all, his own dick was already hard again. Could Tamaki not be so desperately horny?!_ _

__“No.”, Sougo sheepishly stuck his tongue out, before positioning himself _on_ the bed, “The tie stays. Remember? I am in charge.” _ _

__Sougo could not deny that Tamaki’s desperation turned him on so much that he was even contemplating of riding him raw. But Sougo knew that he would regret that impatience tomorrow – he had to sufficiently prepare his ass for Tamaki’s cock. And as much as he loved how Tamaki did this, he could not go back on his words. He wanted the lead, now he had to continue._ _

__Sougo was just about to take off his own underpants, as he heard a loud ripping sound. His head jerked into Tamaki’s direction, already half knowing what had happened._ _

__Sougo’s eyes widened in shock and he could not move an inch after his foreboding was confirmed. Tamaki had torn the tie apart, making him fully functional again. Just how impatient was he?! Just how big was this dissatisfaction to not be allowed to touch Sougo? To silently sit back and watch?_ _

__“No, sorry, Sou-chan. Know I promised, but I **need** to touch ya too.”, Tamaki’s breathing was heavy because of all the bottled-up adrenalin and sex drive and he stared at Sougo with hungry eyes, “Have waited way too long. ‘m extremely stubborn.” _ _

__Before Sougo could react _somehow_ , he already felt his body being pushed down on the sheets and his arms swiftly pinned over his head, making the lube sliding out of his grip. Tamaki’s aroused face was only a few centimetres away from his own – his hot breathing tickled Sougo’s skin and made him shudder with anticipation. Tamaki’s dominant side really was one of Sougo’s favourites – maybe somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that if he agitated him like that, Tamaki would snap and _exactly_ act how Sougo secretly wanted. _ _

__“Sou-chan, ya were a veeeeeeery bad boy~”_ _

__Tamaki let his body sink a bit, causing his hard and still slightly wet cock to push against Sougo’s clothed one. Sougo writhed with lust, closing his eyes and let out wanton noises. This was unfair, he could not escape. Tamaki had captured him._ _

__“Nng, n-not fair, Tamaki-san. You promised that I’ll be in charg---haaaaah.”_ _

__Sougo’s complain was interrupted by some even, rhythmic moves against his crotch, and turned into one loud and long moan instead. His dick was about to explode, his body was even seeking the pressure from Tamaki. It finally wanted attention._ _

__“Nuh-uh~ Promised that I’ll do anything ya want _me_ to do to ya, ‘s well~” _ _

__Tamaki smirked as he was leaning in to kiss Sougo’s neck and collarbone, slightly biting and sucking on some spots. Sougo pressed his head back into the sheets and his legs instinctively wrapped around Tamaki’s hips. Tamaki gasped against Sougo’s skin – the sudden impact causing him to forget his self-control for a moment, marking his younger lover with a hickey. Good thing that this area would be covered most of the time._ _

__“T-Tamaki-san, s-stop! N-No marks!”, Sougo tried to somehow free his hands from Tamaki’s grip – without success. Hickeys were a no-go for an idol, Tamaki should know that!_ _

__“Sorry, Sou-chan~ But’cha way too sexy right now~”, Tamaki whispered into his ear, before nibbling and licking it. Teasing Sougo was pleasuring Tamaki so much – but...maybe he should really let Sougo take the lead again, at least a bit, for both of their sakes._ _

__Tamaki slowly, yet a bit reluctantly, loosened his grip on Sougo’s hands while taking one last _good_ look at his breathtakingly beautiful lover. Seriously, there was not one single situation where Tamaki was not overwhelmed by Sougo. His soft grey-lilac hair framed his face, slightly damp with sweat. His gorgeous eyes were still closed, his breathing slightly increased, and he bit his bottom lip to suppress further cute little moans. Yes, Tamaki loved this man. With his everything. _ _

__As soon as Sougo was sure of his freedom though, his purple eyes flashed open and flickered with determination._ _

___Now’s my time to shine._ _ _

__He used his still steady hold on Tamaki’s hips to turn the tables. One resolute twist made Sougo able to be now on **top** of Tamaki, his hands resting on the other’s upper body. A triumphant smile spread across his face, especially since he could see Tamaki’s surprised expression. _ _

__“So, now continuing with my reward, Tamaki-san. I want to ride you. Hard. No complaints. No objections.”, Sougo ground down against Tamaki’s naked cock – a few times, increasing the _urgency _each time he did it. Normally he would not be so direct and needy, but being deprived made him lose his self-restraint.___ _

___Tamaki brought a hand up to cover his mouth before an extremely loud moan could escape him, while the other hand forcefully grabbed one of Sougo’s butt cheeks. **This** _boy_. When did he get so cocky? And since when did he voice his desires so brazenly? _ _ _

__Sougo gasped for air too. The atmosphere was getting more and more intense and heated by the second. But Tamaki was not naked enough. Sougo definitely had to change that. He put his hands under Tamaki’s sweater, pushing it over the other’s head and throwing it behind him into the room._ _

__“That’s better.”_ _

__Sougo’s eyes roamed over Tamaki’s chest – devouring every single centimetre of this gorgeous human being. He let his fingers wander lasciviously over Tamaki’s muscles and around his hard nipples._ _

__“Hnnng, _Sou-chan_ \---” _ _

__Tamaki’s other hand snapped on Sougo’s butt as well, sensually kneading it. He could hear sounds of pleasure from the other – a shower of pure lechery flowing over him. Sougo drew one of his hands back and bit his index finger – instinctively starting to move his hips._ _

__Tamaki’s shaky fingers wandered into Sougo’s pants, knowing _exactly_ where to go next. This caused Sougo to lose his balance and to eventually rest his head on Tamaki’s chest. His breathing reached its climax as only small whining sounds were coming out. His cock twitched in his underwear, aching to be touched. _ _

__“Sou-chan~ Lube please~”_ _

__Without moving his head, Sougo reached out a trembling hand to grab the tube beside them._ _

__“Thanks~”, Tamaki grinned as he took the lube from Sougo, his other hand still in his pants, caressing his entrance. Sougo’s whole body was shivering – he was nearly at his limit. He might already come from _preparing_. _ _

__Sougo buried his nails into Tamaki’s skin, making the other grunt. But nothing could stop Tamaki from taking the next step._ _

__Before squeezing a huge amount of lube onto his fingers, Tamaki had to get rid of Sougo’s annoying pants. _And gone_. With only one available hand – one of his hidden abilities. _ _

__No piece of clothing was between them anymore. Their wet, pumping erections were touching each other – causing both of them to groan in sync. Tamaki then continued to rub the lube against the other’s entrance._ _

__Sougo moaned ecstatically, digging his nails even deeper. He was desperate from the heat. Tamaki had to hurry up, or else---_ _

__As if Tamaki heard Sougo’s silent prayer, he pushed one, two fingers in, stretching him. He had to urge himself to not come a second time from only hearing Sougo’s sweet little noises and feeling him loosen up._ _

__“T-Tamaki-san, _please_.”, Sougo begged in a tiny voice, raising his head a bit, giving Tamaki one _pleading_ look, “H-Hurry---" _ _

___This gave_ Tamaki the rest – he was undoubtedly addicted to Sougo. He slowly pulled his fingers out, lining himself up with Sougo’s prepared, slick hole. Sougo tried to regain some of his strength to sit straight up to help with pressing Tamaki’s cock up against himself. He desperately grabbed his own shoulders, closing his eyes and biting his lip – sighing with sheer lust. It felt so incredible. After one month, he was filled up by Tamaki again. _ _

__Tamaki was so overwhelmed as well. His hands were still resting on Sougo’s ass, but before he _finally_ moved, he had to devour this scenery in front of him. After Tamaki was satisfied, he started to thrust into Sougo with even pushes. Sougo let out a wanton moan, before taking over the lead, hands resting on Tamaki’s thighs behind him, head thrown back in his neck. He increased the speed of his rocking. Sougo could feel Tamaki’s cock hitting his sweet spot over and over again - little cries of pleasure escaping his mouth with every impact. _ _

__Tamaki watched lustfully as Sougo rode him like that with this utterly aroused expression on his face. How he had missed making love, missed that feeling, missed _Sougo_. Tamaki's hands wandered away from Sougo’s ass, seductively stroking along his slim figure, and rested for a moment on his hips. Tamaki felt Sougo’s body stiffen and his unattended cock twitching with every thrust. _ _

__Tamaki had to come to the rescue. One of his hands reached out to grab, _squeeze_ and pump Sougo’s dick, while the other was caressing the area around one of his lover’s nipples. _ _

__“Hnnnng, T-Tamaki-san!!”_ _

__That was it. Sougo could no longer hold it in. Tamaki’s _touch_ threw him over the edge. His cum was already dripping down from Tamaki’s hand on his body in the next moment. _ _

__Sougo’s pure cry of pleasure, paired with the increasingly tightened feeling around his cock, was enough for Tamaki to reach his climax as well. His hands were desperately grabbing Sougo’s hips, his head pressed back into the sheets and an ecstatic moan escaped his mouth. Tamaki came into Sougo with one last deep thrust. Sougo had buried his hands in his hair, breathing heavily, while riding out his orgasm._ _

__After a few more moments of catching their breaths, Tamaki pushed Sougo’s butt a bit up to slowly pull out of his inside with one last satisfied sigh. His pulse hadn't quite calmed down yet, but he just had to reach out to carefully touch Sougo’s cheek, while grinning like one big lucky idiot._ _

__“Y’re the best, Sou-chan~”_ _

__Sougo took Tamaki’s hand and brought it to his mouth to breath kisses on it. He wasn’t quite able to answer yet, his head was still spinning. But he needed to show Tamaki how satisfied and **good** he felt right now. Sougo leaned down, bringing their lips together to a sweet, gentle and overly endearing kiss. Their tongues danced with each other. _ _

__Tamaki was holding Sougo’s face with both of his hands, while Sougo’s were resting on the other’s shoulders. After this long gesture of affection, they stared longingly into each other’s eyes, smiling with sheer happiness._ _

__Sougo finally found his voice again, but said the next words not above a whisper, “I love you, Tamaki-san.”_ _

__“I love ya too, Sou-chan. More than anything in the world~”, Tamaki smiled, brushing some strands of hair out of Sougo’s face. He looked way too cute with his still flushed cheeks and red lips. Sougo chuckled and nuzzled against Tamaki’s collar bone._ _

__“More than King Pudding?”_ _

__Tamaki wrapped his arms around Sougo, nestling his head against his hair, inhaling his wonderful scent, “…’course! But the race’s very tight, ya know~”_ _

__Sougo furrowed his brow a bit, curling his lips to a pout, but then laughing it off._ _

__“Sorry King Pudding, but I won!”_ _

__Tamaki soon joined Sougo's laugh – the agony of the past month almost forgotten. Tamaki hugged Sougo even tighter, wanting to convey his gratitude and appreciation._ _

__“I missed you, Sou-chan. Let’s never ever do something stupid like this again.”_ _

__“Never again…”, Sougo slurred, suddenly feeling very tired, “Can we stay like this for a bit more?”_ _

__“Sure thing~”_ _

__Tamaki put one last kiss on Sougo’s hair before already hearing the other’s even and relaxed breathing._ _

__“Good night, Sou-chan~”_ _


End file.
